


Dear Future BJC

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hopes of curbing Billy's destructive diva-tantrums, Shanilla gives Billy a note book for him to write "letters to the future BJC".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Future BJC

"Billy!" Spencer scolded after finally getting the ghost back to their usual seat at the WiFri where Shanilla sat watching the event unfold. "You can't just keep doing that every time someone makes you mad!" The young director scolded as he gestured to a poor bystander who was completely covered in food and his head stuck halfway through a couch cushion.

"You heard him dissin' the Cobra!" Billy protested honestly.

"Not everybody likes your music Billy. You can't just throw a diva tantrum every time someone doesn't!" Spencer countered looked frustrated. Luckily the entirety of the WiFri were focused on helping Billy's latest victim, too busy to notice Spencer "talking to himself".

"Well what am I supposed to do, Jerry Springbro?!" Billy snapped back arms crossed and a face that looked to be a mix between a pout and a scowl.

It was at this point that Shanilla decided to remind the boy's she was still sitting there, as she lightly cleared her throat. "If I may? I think I might have an answer." A small smile crossed her face as she reached into her backpack, and retrieved a decorative notebook which she presented to the now curious ghost. "Here."

"Is that…" Spencer started raising a brow as Shanilla's plan hit him.

Billy eyed the notebook suspiciously, fanning through a few pages. "I give up. What's it do?"

The Indian girl laughed and offered the cranky ghost a pencil. "It doesn't do anything. What's special is what you do to it." When Billy still showed no sign of comprehension Shanilla tried again. "You write in it. Your thoughts and feelings. Dreams, fantasy's anything you want. Think of it like sending messages to the future Billy Joe Cobra."

"Oho~! I getcha!" Billy grinned tightening his hold on the book. Letters to himself? He could totally do that! It'd be like fanmail from his biggest fan in the world! Himself. Suddenly eager to get to writing Billy took off shouting a quick "See you at home Spencil!" As he left.

Spencer waited until he was sure Billy was gone before he started cracking up. "How long do you think it'll take before he realizes he's writing a diary?" Shanilla smiled and shrugged in reply. Spencer might think it was a joke, but she had been dead serious. Maybe venting his frustrations on paper would finally curb the destructive tendencies Billy tended to have when he was upset. One could only hope.


End file.
